It's You
by LilShiro-chan10
Summary: As a Kyuhyun's last resort, he wrote the song 'It's You', in which he dedicated to Sungmin. Kyuhyun knew he didn't have a chance with him, yet he still loved him. Will the threat of loosing the person he loves the most cause Sungmin fight for Kyuhyun?
1. Summary and details

Title: It's You

Summary: As a Kyuhyun's last resort, he wrote the song 'It's You', in which he dedicated to Sungmin. Kyuhyun knew he didn't have a chance with him, yet he still loved him. Will the threat of loosing the person he loves the most cause Sungmin to drop to his knees? Or will he fight for Kyuhyun's life? A life that has no purpose... KyuMin with a hint of KangTeuk

Rating: T for Teen

Genre: Romance and Drama

Pairings in this story: KangTeuk, KyuMin, YeWook, and EunHae

Disclaimer: I don't own Korea or Super Junior


	2. A birthday present

It's You

Chapter One: A birthday present

In 2 days, it will be Sungmin's 25th birthday and Kyuhyun wanted to give him something as his last resort. But, then again, Kyuhyun sucks at confessing his love to the person's face. He would always end up in tears. Kyuhyun wanted this time to be different. He wanted everyone to know that he loves him. Kyuhyun looked down at the notepad in front of him and smile. He twirled the pencil around his fingers before writing down some lyrics. It was a perfect birthday present, a song dedicated to Sungmin. They had a concert in 2 days so it would give everyone a short amount of time to memorize their lines. But it was good enough. He finished writing the song and showed it to the others. They all read the lyrics, their eyes glowed and they smiled. They agreed to the song and memorized it in 2 days time. Kyuhyun went back into his dressing room, the day of the concert and Sungmin's birthday. He fixed his wireless microphone and stared at himself through in the tall mirror in front of him. Today was the day he was going to end his life. He believed he had no point in it. He loved his job and the brothers he made along the way. But he didn't do it for his brothers or himself. He fulfilled his dream to help fulfill Sungmin's. Kyuhyun sighed and looked down. Sungmin was going to sign a different contract and join a different band. This...this is his last day as a Super Junior. Kyuhyun felt his world crash. Sungmin was the only reason why he got up on stage. Why he sang those songs. And why he lived this day. But he can not watch Sungmin walk out of that door with his suitcases. He can not watch Sungmin leave his life. He knew he couldn't win Sungmin's heart, no matter what he tried.

Kyuhyun fixed his clothing and sighed. There was a knock of his door. He side glanced and looked at the door. He sighed.

"Come in." He said. He hoped for no visitors. The door opened and Leeteuk poked his head in. Kyuhyun looked at him. "Teukkie?" He said. Leeteuk sheeply nods.

"We're waiting for you out there." He said. Kyuhyun nods. They walked out on stage, where the others were waiting. The crowd cheered louder. Kyuhyun put his fist in the air and smiled, putting a happy act on. And man, was he a good actor.

"We're going to be singing a special song dedicated to Sungmin. I wrote this song myself in honors of my love for him and for his birthday. I hope you all like it. It's called 'It's You'." Kyuhyun said and they all got into place.

"What? A new song? For me? Seriously?" Sungmin said and happily clapped with a smile on his face. Kyuhyun smiled and lowered his head. He sighed and opened his eyes, his eyebrows furrowing. The music started and the crowd cheered.

_Neorago (Neorago)_

_Neorago (Neorago)_

_Nan neoppoonirago (Neorago)_

_Neorago ( Neorago)_

_Dareun saram piryo eobseo naneun geunyang neorago (Neorago)_

_Dashi hanbeon mooreo bwado naneun geunyang neorago (Neorago)_

The crowd started clapping and cheering louder as they began to sing the lyrics they memorized. Sungmin smiled, putting his hands to his mouth as tears formed in his eyes.

_Imi neoneun dareun saramiggejjiman (Neorago)_

_Eojjeol sooga eobseo dashi dorikil soo eobseo Oh~ (Neorago)_

_Ne noonbichi ddeureoweodeon soongane (Neorago)_

_Gaseum gipeun moseul bakdeon soongane (Neorago)_

_Miryeon eobshi baro neoreul seontaekhaesseo (Neorago) Geurae nan neorago_

_Oh nan~_

_Geu nooga nooga mweorado naneun sanggwan eobdago_

_Geu nooga nooga yokhaedo neoman barabondago_

_Na dashi taeyeonandaedo ojik neoppoonirago (Jakku jakku) Shigani heulleodo_

_Oh nan~_

_Neol saranghanda marhaedo cheonbeon manbeon marhaedo_

_Nae gaseum sok da booltago mareun ipsool dalhdorok_

_Na dashi taeyeonandaedo ojik neoppoonirago (Jakku jakku) Shigani heulleodo_

_Oh nan~_

Sungmin looked at the crowd. They all had smiles on their faces while they clapped and cheered along, pumping their fists in the air. Sungmin looked back at his friends and watched them continue to perform.

_O-o-only for you O-o-only for you_

_O-o-only for you O-o-only for you_

_O-o-only for you O-o-only for you_

_O-o-only for you (Neorago)_

_Amoo maldo piryo eobseo nan geunyang neorago (Neorago)_

_Neomoo neujeoddago haedo nan geunyang neorago (Neorago)_

_Jalmotdwen sarangin geol algo ijjiman (Neorago)_

_Pogihal soo eobseo jeoldae nohchil sooneun eobseo Oh oh~ (Neorago)_

_Chadachan nae ipsooreun ddo booreune (Neorago)_

_Ddeugeowoopge neoreul chaja wechine (Neorago)_

_Boolleobwado daedapeobneun neoijiman (Neorago) Neol gidarindago_

_Oh nan~_

_Geu nooga nooga mweorado naneun sanggwan eobdago_

_Geu nooga nooga yokhaedo neoman barabondago_

_Na dashi taeyeonandaedo ojik neoppoonirago (Jakku jakku) Shigani heulleodo_

_Oh nan~_

_Neol saranghanda marhaedo cheonbeon manbeon marhaedo_

_Nae gaseum sok da booltago mareun ipsool dalhdorok_

_Na dashi taeyeonandaedo ojik neoppoonirago (Jakku jakku) Shigani heulleodo_

_Oh nan~_

_Oh oh only for you Oh oh only for you_

_Nan neorago neorago naneun_

_Wae moreuni? Wae moreuni?_

_Nan neorago neorago naneun nan~_

_Geu nooga nooga mweorado naneun sanggwan eobdago (Nan sanggwan eobdago)_

_Geu nooga nooga yokhaedo neoman barabondago (Neol barabwa Hey~)_

_Na dashi taeyeonandaedo ojik neoppoonirago (Tic Toc Tic Toc~) Shigani heulleodo (Heulleodo Ah~ oh yeah~)_

_Oh nan~_

_Neol saranghanda marhaedo cheonbeon manbeon marhaedo_

_Nae gaseum sok da booltago mareun ipsool dalhdorok ( Ipsool dalhdorok Oh baby~)_

_Na dashi taeyeonandaedo ojik neoppoonirago (Tic Toc Tic Toc~)_

_Shigani heulleodo_

_Oh nan~_

_Neorago (Neorago)_

_Neorago (Neorago)_

_Nan neoppoonirago (Neorago)_

_Neorago (Neorago)_

The song ended and they all bowed. The crowd cheered very loudly, yelling and screaming each of their names with a smile on their faces. Sungmin smiled, tears rolling down his cheeks. He walked up to Kyuhyun, who stood up straight as everyone else did. Sungmin wrapped his arms around him and hugged him tightly. Kyuhyun smiled and hugged him back. The crowd cheered and the rest of Super Junior clapped happily.

"You wrote...it all?" Sungmin said as they let go of each other. Kyuhyun nods. Sungmin smiled and whipped his tears away. "Gomawo, Kyu. I really liked it." He said. Kyuhyun smiled.

"You're welcome." He said. Kangin smiled and looked at his boyfriend, his _**angel**_. He was wearing all white [he wore the same outfit he wore in the music video, 'It's You']. He was smiling and clapping. Kangin grabbed his hands gently. Leeteuk stopped clapping and looked at Kangin's hands before looking at him. The crowd silenced and they all looked at Kangin and Leeteuk. Kangin gently grabbed his hand and they walked up to the center of the stage. Sungmin smiled and watched them curiously. Kangin got in front of Leeteuk, still holding one of his hands in his. Kangin put his other hand in his pocket and got on one knee. Everyone gasped. Leeteuk put his hand to his mouth as Kangin pulled out a small cubed velvet box and opened it up, revealing a beautiful silver ring with '_Saranghae'_ ingraved in it.

"Leeteuk Jungsu Park, will you marry me?" Kangin said. Everyone leaned in with a smile on their face. Tears stung Leeteuk's eyes and he nods. "Ne?" Kangin said, a smile forming on his lips. Leeteuk nodded again, but more clearly. Kangin slipped the ring onto Leeteuk's ring finger and stood. Leeteuk embraced him tightly, resting his chin on Kangin's strong shoulder. He continued to cry, a smile forming on his lips. He closed his eyes and Kangin hugged him tighter, smiling against Leeteuk's neck. The crowd cheered VERY loudly. As the rest of Super Junior ran to the, congratulating them , Kyuhyun snuck away from the stage. He went backstage without no one noticing, except a fan all the way in the back. She narrowed her eyes as she saw Kyuhyun sneak backstage. Kyuhyun took off his wireless microphone and threw it to the side. He exited backstage amd climbed all the up to the roof. He went to the edge and looked around. He saw a nearby pool and aimed right at it.

The fan girl who saw him exited the stadium and looked around and she walked out into the parking lot. She sighed, itching her head as she turned around. She paused and looked up. She then gasped, horror filling her eyes, as she saw a figure standing 10 stories up at the top of the roof. She ran inside to warn everyone. She tried yelling their names but due to the fans screaming, no one heard. She looked around, beginning to panic. She calmed down and inhaled deeply. She opened her mouth and let's out a loud and piercing scream. THAT grabbed everyone's attention. They all looked at her. She stared at them, worried.

"It's Kyuhyun." She yelled. Their eyes widened.

"What's wrong? Where is he?" Donghae said, stepping forward. The fan girl rose her hand, pointing the roof.

"He's on the roof...it looks like he's going to jump." She said.

"WHAT?" They all said. They all ran outside, except for Sungmin. He was shocked. He looked behind him and narrowed his eyes. He ran backstage and exited backstage. He quickly ran up the steps [since he's a martial artists, it didn't take him that long to climb those steps]. He found the door that led to the roof. He grabbed the doorknob and opened the door. The wind gently blew and he saw Kyuhyun, standing on the edge of the roof, looking down at the forming crowd. One half of the crowd was telling him to jump, while others told him not to. Sungmin stared at him, worried. Kyuhyun took a small step forward.

"Don't you dare take another step, Kyuhyun." Sungmin said, his voice echoeing in the speakers in the stadium. He realized he had his wireless microphone on. But he didn't care. Kyuhyun slowly turned his head and looked at him.

"What are you doing here, Sungmin?" He said.

"I came to get you done from there. Why are you up there, Kyu?" Sungmin said, worry in his voice. Kyuhyun looked back at the crowd.

"Tell me something, Sungmin." He said, ignoring Sungmin's question. "Why is half of the crowd telling me to jump while others tell me not to?" He said.

"Because the ones who are telling you not to jump are the ones who deeply care for you, Kyu! Don't jump!" Sungmin pleaded, tears stinging in his eyes. "It would be a horrible birthday present!" He said. Kyuhyun chuckled. He turned around and faced Sungmin.

"Since when the hell did I ever matter to you?" He said, getting angry. Sungmin looked like he just got slapped in the face. "The only reason why I get up on that stage...the only reason why I smiled and laughed...the only reason why I did this...the___**ONLY**_ reason why I'm alive...is because of you." He said.

DOWN BELOW

"Do they know that we can hear every word that they're saying? Even what Kyuhyun is saying?" Kibum said, shocked. Hankyung nods, also stunned.

"Let's keep listening." He said.

UP ON THE ROOF

"I-I'm the reason?" Sungmin said, stunned. Kyuhyun stared at him.

"You are the only reason why I fulfilled my dream to become a member of Super Junior. THE ONLY REASON. I wanted to help you fulfill yours. And I did. I loved seeing you happy and I loved having you by my side. But...when I heard about you signing off to a different band...it shattered my world." Kyuhyun said. Sungmin became a little intense.

"So that's what this is all about! Me quitting Super Junior!" He said.

"I CAN NOT WATCH YOU WALK OUT OF THAT DOOR, SUNGMIN!" Kyuhyun yelled. Sungmin's eyes widened. "I can't watch you walk out of my life. Forever. You're the main purpose of my life, the only source of why my heart beats today. I love you, Sungmin. Not like a brother or a friend. But I'm in love with you. I can't stand to watch you walk out of that door." Kyuhyun said, gently. Sungmin stared at him, stunned. "The song I wrote for you practically spilled my soul out into your hands. Every word, every sentence, every meaning was me. It was me being truly and madly in love with you. But you never saw that. I gave you so much hints, so many clues. Yet you never noticed. And you're betraying Super Junior and joining off to 2pm." Kyuhyun shakes his head. "If I can't have you by my side, there is no point for my heart to beat." He said, putting his hand to his heart.

"Kyu, please...don't." Sungmin said, stepping forward as he began to cry. Kyuhyun smiled sadly.

"I hope you are happy with your new life, Sungminnie. Because I won't be in it no more." He said and the next thing Sungmin knew, Sungmin was falling. Kyuhyun was also. Sungmin reached out toward Kyuhyun, not ready to let him go. Tears flowed off of his cheeks and went behind him. Kyuhyun looked at him and saw every emotion in Sungmin's eyes. Kyuhyun smiled and reached out also, their hands joining and their fingers intertwining. Sungmin pulled Kyuhyun to him and hugged him close. Kyuhyun closed his eyes and hugged him back.

"If you die...I die." Sungmin whispered, turning his body so he could hit the water first. Before Kyuhyun could react or even blink, they were already in the water. Kyuhyun looked at Sungmin, who looked like he was in pain. Kyuhyun cupped Sungmin's face in his hands and gave him air. Sungmin grabbed his wrist, putting his foot on the bottom of the pool, and jumped up to the surface, bringing Kyuhyun along. They both coughed once air got into their lungs. Sungmin got out of the pool, carefully, and pulled Kyuhyun out also. The rest of Super Junior was running to them. Kangin was carrying 2 towels and a hair brush. Sungmin doubled over, feelings his ribs hurting, and tried to calm his breathing and pain. Kangin puts a towel over both of them before hitting Kyuhyun on the top of the head with the hair brush.

"Aish! What was that for?" Kyuhyun exclaimed, putting his hand on his head. He looked at Kangin and froze. Tears were in his rage filled eyes. For the first time, the rock of Super Junior was crying.

"Don't ever do that again...you hear me?" Kangin said, his voice stern but sadness struck in it. Kyuhyun stared at him shocked. "Do you hear me, Kyuhyun?" Kangin said, his voice more stern as tears rolled down his cheeks. Sungmin flinched and Kyuhyun looked at him. Sungmin stood up straight and quickly took off his wireless microphone, tossing it to the side. "Do you hear me, Kyuhyun?" Kangin said, more loudly. Kyuhyun looked at him. He pressed his lips together and nods.

"I-I'm sorry..." He said. Kangin still stared him. Leeteuk gently grabed his arm, releasing the anger in Kangin's eyes when Kangin blinked and looked at Leeteuk. Leeteuk was sad also, his eyes telling him not to get angry. Kangin nods, dropping the brush, and hugged Leeteuk tightly. Leeteuk hugged him back and kissed his neck. Sungmin looked at Kyuhyun.

"My birthday." He said. Kyuhyun looked at him. "You wrote me a beautiful song as a present for my birthday. And you planned on killing yourself also?" Sungmin said, getting frustrated. Kyuhyun looked down. "You could of talked to me, Kyu. I would of listened. Hell, I would of helped!" He said. Tears formed in Kyuhyun eyes and he began to become embarressed as a reporter came running up to the and started broadcasting them live on TV. Sungmin noticed the camera and gave the reporter a warning glare. The reporter nods and back off a little. Sungmin didn't mind the reporter being there, he just didn't want the camera in their faces. Sungmin looked at Kyuhyun, who was beginning to cry. He sighed and embraced Kyuhyun tightly. Kyuhyun was shocked.

"Promise me you won't do that ever again." Sungmin said. Kyuhyun now fully understood the pain that he cause to Sungmin and the others. He closed his eyes shut and hugged him back.

"I promise, Sungminnie. Saranghae." He said. Sungmin pulled his head back, his hands going to the side of Kyuhyun's neck. He lifted one hand and whipped away the tears and gently smiled.

"Nado saranghae." He said. Kyuhyun stared him, wondering if he meant it. Sungmin looked up at him, their eyes meeting. Kyuhyun could see the love in his eyes. His heart bursted with joy as Sungmin leaned in pressed his lips to Kyuhyun's, their eyes fluttering shut. Kyuhyun kissed back and pulled Sungmin closer. The rest of the band cheered and embraced each other.

THAT DAY-few hours later

"Well, tell that contracter to kiss my ass. There is no way I'm going over to 2pm. I am staying right here, with Super Junior and my lover, Kyu." Sungmin said, bringing Kyuhyun closer to him as he looked into the camera. The reporter wanted an interview on what Sungmin planned on doing next. "I'm never leaving this band or Kyuhyun. Never. Sorry, 2pm. Nothing against you, or anything. It's just that personally, Super Junior is better. You all have a nice day." Sungmin said and walked off. Kyuhyun waved delightfully at the camera before he caught up to his lover. As they walked to their dorms, their hands found each other. When they walked in, everyone was sleeping in the livingroom. Leeteuk was in Kangin's arms, Yesung was cuddled up against Ryeowook against the couch, Siwon and Heechul were on the floor, Kibum and Hankyung must of been in their bedroom tha they shared. Sungmin dragged Kyuhyun to their room that they shared. He shuts the door behind him. He cupped Kyuhyun's face in his hands and kissed him. Kyuhyun gently smiled against Sungmin's soft lips before kissing back and closing his eyes. He put his hands on Sungmin's back as they entered a soft make-out session. Kyuhyun's hands wandered down and he picked Sungmin up by the legs, causing Sungmin to exclaim against Kyuhyun's lips. Kyuhyun gently laid Sungmin down on the bed and their lips parted due to lack of air. They stared into each others eyes and smiled. Kyuhyun tilted his head to the side and leaned in.

"Happy birthday." He whispered. Sungmin giggled, wrapping his arms around Kyuhyun's neck, making their lips make contact once again.

THE END

AUTHOR'S NOTE: So, I decided to make a one chapter story about one of my favorite couples in SuJu, KyuMin^^ They're just so adorable. What did you think of the story? Did I piece it well? Review please^^ 3

~LilShiro-chan10


End file.
